


Edge of Great

by Eve103221 (Indigomagic)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomagic/pseuds/Eve103221
Summary: Luke and Julie’s thoughts during the Edge of Great performance (I know, we don’t need another one, but it’s Luke’s turn to face my wrath). Italics/bold I=Luke
Kudos: 4





	Edge of Great

“Here’s the new anthem from Julie and the Phantoms!” I heard Flynn shout. Then the doors opened, and I walked up to the piano, placing my fingers on the keys. I tried to shake out my nerves, smiling awkwardly as I started singing. 

_Running from the past_

_Tripping on the now_

_What is lost can be found, it’s obvious_

A few people cheered from the audience. Flynn smiled in anticipation. For a second, I wondered how people’s phone cameras would pick up the guys. 

_And like a rubber ball, we come bouncing back_

_We all got a second act inside of us_

My dad was adjusting his camera, too. I’d have to ask him about it later. 

Alex played a few drum beats, and I smiled. _Here they come, Flynn; enjoy your “eye candy.”_

My fake projector clicked on, and the band flashed into existence behind me.

_I believe, I believe that we’re just one dream_

Carlos bopped along with the music, waving his own camera. 

_Away from who we’re meant to be_

_And that we’re standing on the edge of_

I turned and sang to Reggie, and then the two of us sang to Alex. 

_Something big, something crazy, our best days are yet unknown_

Luke moved closer to me for a second, then stepped back. His eyes seemed to say, _Why did you ignore me?_

_But this moment is ours to own_

I faced the audience again, and Luke gave Alex a look. 

_‘Cause we’re standing on the edge of_

_On the edge of great,_

_Great, on the edge of great,_

_Great, on the edge of great,_

Luke was smiling at the audience now, the hurt expression gone from his face. 

_Great, on the edge of great,_

“Yeah!” Nick hollered from the audience. 

_‘Cause we’re standing on the edge of.....great._

_My part was next._ **_I_ ** _decided to mess with Julie a little_ _._

 _We_ all make mistakes

**_I_** _nearly dropped the first note, leaving “we” as a rough breath._ **I** ’m going to sabotage you, Julie; please notice me. 

_Alex gave me a look that said,_ What are you doing?, _but Julie ignored me._

But they're just stepping stones

_**I**_ _came back in, properly this time. Flynn was clapping along._

To take us where we wanna go

_**I**_ _stared at Julie, wishing she could feel my eyes on her. She glanced at me for a beat, but then her eyes were on Reggie again._

It's never straight, no

_As **I** sang “No,” I jerked my head to the side. _Come here. 

_Julie joined me. We created a harmony, my husky voice shaking slightly underneath hers._

Sometimes we gotta lean

Lean on someone else

To get a little help

Until we find our way

I believe

I believe that we're just one dream

_Julie moved away toward the audience, and the space where she’d been was filled by Reggie. He looked at me, and then at Julie, as if to say,_ She’s awesome, isn’t she? 

Away from who we're meant to be

That we're standing on the edge of

_Nick was dancing along, waving his arms. The girl next to him, whose name **I** didn’t know, looked annoyed. _

Something big, something crazy

Our best days are yet unknown

That this moment is ours to own

_Julie shook hands with Flynn. “Yes!”_

'Cause we're standing on the edge of great

Great, on the edge of great

Great, on the edge of great

Great, on the edge of great

'Cause we're standing on the edge of...

_Shout, shout_

I got up on top of the old piano. Nick shook his fist in time with the music. 

_C'mon and let it out, out_

_Don't gotta hide it_

_Let your colors blind their eyes_

I leaned back, giving myself to the music. 

_Be who you are no compromise_

_Just shout, shout_

_C'mon and let it out, out_

_What doesn't kill you makes you feel alive_

Ooh-oh

I believe

_**I**_ _stepped forward, my fingers moving across the guitar frets as if in a dream. **I** echoed Julie’s melody first, then improvised. _Try to ignore me now, Julie. Just try. 

I believe that we're just one dream

Away from who we're meant to be

_Julie finally,_ finally, _looked at me and smiled. **I** did, too, hoping that **I** didn’t look like **I** ’d wanted her to notice me as much as **I** had. _

That we're standing on the edge of great

**_I_** _walked back to my own mic as Julie stood up on top of the piano, unleashing a long, beautiful high note. The three of us chimed in underneath her._

Something big, something crazy

Our best days are yet unknown

That this moment is ours to _own_

'Cause we're standing on the edge of great

_**I** grinned. _Suck that, _Nick_!

On the edge of great

On the edge of great

Great, on the edge of great

On the edge

Great, on the edge of great

_**I**_ _walked up to the piano again._

'Cause we're standing on the edge of...

_Alex and Reggie vanished, leaving me alone with Julie. My hands left the guitar strings, and Julie picked up the instrumental. Now, it was just the two of us and the piano._

Running from the past

Tripping on the now

What is _lost (oops, **I** did it again....but **I** don’t care) _can be found, it's obvious

We smiled at each other for a second, and then Luke vanished. I was left to soak up the applause, and wonder what in the world Luke had been trying to do. 


End file.
